


Obedience

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian shows Justin how to be a slave.  Takes place after 103 when Justin steals Brian's tricks on the dance floor at Babylon.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

He didn’t say a word the whole car ride back from Babylon. I kept glancing at his face while he drove trying to read his emotions, or even better, his mind. Stonewall had nothing on him. Even when we stopped at traffic lights he paid absolutely no attention to me. It was like I wasn’t even there. Maybe I wasn’t. It was like a dream, being back in his jeep, the smell of his expensive cologne mixed with sweat cascading over me. His shirt was open at the top, revealing his smooth, muscled chest. I wanted to touch him so bad my hand was twitching in my lap as I resisted the impulse. I licked my lips in anticipation, wanting to lick the sweat from him. I closed my eyes, reliving the moment he had captured me in his arms on the dance floor while I danced with his two latest victims. I had ground my hips into his, looking deep into his eyes, so he could see and feel the desperation of my need. A need only he could fulfill. And he knew it. Our kiss had been so forceful, but now it seemed he had no memory of it. Ridiculous, as it had all happened less than twenty minutes ago. 

We arrived at his loft and he turned off the ignition. He got out and headed toward the door to his building without a backward glance to see if I was following. I was beginning to think this was a bad idea. He had been trying to get rid of me since the first night we had spent together. Maybe he was regretting losing the two hotties he had decided on and settling for me instead. I opened the door slowly, and got out. He was waiting, and when he heard the slam of the passenger door he turned and with the press of a button locked the jeep. He walked inside, not holding the door. I ran to catch it before it shut me out. The clomp of our feet on the stairs seemed loud, and pounded in my ears along with my heartbeat. He was already inside the sliding door when I reached the top of the stairwell. Finally, he looked at me. I stopped and met his gaze, expecting him to tell me he’d changed his mind. To get lost and go do my homework in that special patronizing way he used when he addressed me outside of bed. Slowly, his eyes traveled from my face down to my chest, and then lower to my crotch. His eyes seemed to burn me and I felt my cock respond. As if he were touching it with his hands rather than a piercing stare. His eyes traveled just as slowly back up the length of my body, and then he gestured for me to come inside. I hesitated only for a moment and then entered, closing the door behind me. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and threw it carelessly toward the couch. It missed and landed in a costly heap on the floor. Without thinking, I went over and retrieved it, placing it gently over the back of the couch. I caressed it for a moment and then I felt him behind me. His hand slipped under my shirt, ran up my back, and then around the front of me. He used his nails lightly on my stomach. I moaned, hoping his hand would travel lower. He stepped closer to me. The heat of him was making me perspire and I could feel the length of his hard dick on my lower back. His lips touched my neck, his tongue licked circles up to my ear. He grasped the lobe between his teeth, sucking lightly, as his hand grasped my hardened cock through my jeans. He started to rub me expertly, sucking my ear in rhythm with his hand. I thrust forward on impulse, making him groan. I turned in his arms and lunged toward his beautiful mouth. He backed away and let out a condescending laugh. I watched as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a shot. He drank it as he walked toward me and slammed the glass on the end table. 

“One thing you need to remember,” he said as he stood directly in front of me once again. His hand caressed my cheek before slinking back and grabbing a handful of my hair roughly. I winced as he pulled me toward him, his other hand going around my neck in a grip so strong I had to concentrate to breathe. “I’m in charge. If I want to kiss you, I will.” His mouth was against my ear again and he licked it slowly. “If I don’t, I won’t.” I was beginning to struggle so he released my neck, leaving me gasping for air. His other hand still had me by the hair. “Tonight, we’re going to have a little lesson in obedience.” His hazel eyes flashed an almost brilliant green when he said “obedience” and I was scared. More scared even than that first night he had fucked me. At least that night he had been gentle and understanding. This man seemed so different, so rough and unpredictable. He pulled me in front of him, pushing me toward the bedroom. I stumbled up the stairs and would have fallen had he not been behind me to support my weight, his hand still gripping my hair painfully. 

“Brian, what did I do?” I gasped as he threw me on the bed. I turned to face him and he was smiling. 

“Strip.” He commanded. I must have had a perplexed look on my face, because he said it again very angrily. I hurried to comply, removing my shirt before scooting to the edge of the bed and leaning down to untie my shoelaces. After I had removed them, I looked up to see the front of his jeans right in front of me, the outline of his cock plainly visible through the fabric. I reached for the fly and began to unfasten the button. He grabbed my hand and forced me back onto the bed, pinning both my arms above my head. “That’s ten more lashes.” He whispered before his mouth smashed into mine. His tongue invaded me, causing me to buck upwards and grind my cock against his. I captured his tongue between my lips and sucked it like I wanted to suck his cock. He moaned, as one hand moved down the front of my pants, the other still holding my hands above my head. The sensation of his hand unzipping my jeans nearly sent me over the edge. He pushed them down, underwear and all as far as he could without breaking our kiss. He pulled away from me slowly, his tongue languishing between my lips until the last possible moment. He smiled, his breath coming faster. He laid into my neck with his mouth, sucking and biting so hard I thought I would scream. His hand released my wrists and settled again around my neck as he traveled lower to my chest, subjecting my nipples to the same harsh torture. I felt his hard abs against my excited cock, and I thrust upwards, rubbing against him seeking release. He gave a low laugh and the hand on my neck tightened causing me to gasp. My breath was coming too fast, his grip making me light-headed. His tongue entered my navel, sending a shock through my body that made me shake. I twisted as much as I could and groaned, longing to bury my hands in his thick brown hair. His mouth devoured my cock to the hilt. He ran his teeth lightly along the length of it. My legs started to spasm against either side of him as I watched his head move up and down, up and down, totally releasing me only to plunge down again. I pushed into his mouth, meeting his rhythm, a guttural moan passing my lips. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” I whispered, as it was all I could do with his hand so tightly around my neck. I was seeing spots from the lack of air and what he was doing to me. Just when I thought I would pass out, he released me. I almost cried when his mouth left me. He backed off the bed, freeing my legs from my jeans and tossing them to the floor. He unbuttoned his shirt, staring hard at me the whole time, his mouth slightly open. I sighed as the shirt fluttered to the floor and his perfect, slim body was finally revealed. He kicked his shoes off and then unfastened his jeans. My mouth was watering, as he unbuttoned his fly, revealing the top of his pubic hair. He stopped and smiled so menacingly I backed up a little on the bed. 

“Roll over.” he ordered, coming to the side of the bed. I obeyed, laying my head on the pillow. He was reaching beneath the bed, seemingly searching for something. He pulled up a black leather strap with a cuff on the end. I started to back away, but he was too fast. His hand clamped over my wrist and forced it into the cuff, which buckled tightly around it. 

“Brian, please.” I whispered, trying not to cry. I was greeted with a sharp slap on the ass as he climbed over me to the other side of the bed and fastened the other cuff around my right wrist. 

“This is what happens to little school boys who don’t know how to behave, Sonny Boy.” He said sarcastically, as he revealed another strap at the foot of the bed. I watched over my right shoulder as he secured my ankle into the cuff. The leather pulled at the hair on my legs painfully. He cursed when he had trouble with the strap for my left ankle and pulled my legs farther apart so it would reach. I had never felt so spread open or vulnerable. I started to cry, burying my face in the pillow so he couldn’t see. He straddled my back, and I felt something soft running over my skin. It tickled and I pulled away impulsively. I soon knew what it was. A satin blindfold was placed over my eyes, entirely blocking out the blue lights coming from the head of the bed. He moved off me and I heard the sound of his pants being removed. The thought that he was naked, and that gorgeous body was cruelly being withheld from my sight made me groan. Something once again tickled my back, but the texture was much harder. I could smell the potent aura of leather, but I didn’t know if it was coming from the straps that bound me or something else. He pressed something flat against my cheek and I moved my head away. 

“Brian, I don’t want to do this.” I croaked out weakly, struggling against my bindings. 

“You’ll like it.” He whispered in my ear before giving it a small lick. “I promise.” This quieted me a little because I did trust him. However naïve it was, it was just something I knew. He moved away from me, and then there was silence. I couldn’t hear anything over my own breath. Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and a sharp warmth of pain spread over my ass. I struggled again to free myself, knowing it was hopeless. Another slap stung me, spreading over the top of my thighs. “Stop struggling. You’ll only make it harder on yourself.” He said softly. I felt his hand touch me where he had spanked me. “You have such a beautiful ass.” I heard him walk to the other side of the bed. Another slap forced a pitiful yelp out of me. Another, and then another. “That was for following me around like a little lost puppy dog.” Two more. “That was for stealing MY tricks tonight.” His voice was getting louder each time he struck me. Then he really let it go, five right in a row, each one causing me to groan and cry, but he ignored me. I rubbed my hips into the bed, trying to disappear into the mattress, anything to get away from him. With the next two spanks, something else ignited in me. A burning in the pit of my stomach that traveled up and down my legs, making my cock so hard it was painful against the sheets. Two more, and it didn’t sting anymore, it felt good. Blissful. He was marking me. Branding me. Once more, and I was moaning, tossing fitfully in the ties that bound me as much as I could, forcing my ass into the air to accept more. “That was the ten I promised you earlier for trying to kiss me.” he groaned, rubbing my ass again with his hand. Swat, swat, SWAT! My ass was numb now except for the burning heat each strike sent straight to my cock. “And that,” he said breathlessly, falling on the bed, “was for making me break my rule.” I felt his body next to my left leg. 

“What rule?” I asked, between pants, even though I had a good idea which “rule” he was referring to. I was answered with another sharp spank. He straddled me again, and I felt his balls against my back. 

He leaned forward and whispered, “Never the same fuck twice.” He gasped and I felt his hair against my cheek as he sucked on my neck. I moaned as he worked his way down my back to my ass which was now burning. He sucked on each cheek, licked the length of the crack and slipped his tongue between, entering me and causing my toes to curl. 

“AHhhHaaa.” I cried, twisting under his mouth, pushing back against his tongue as he moved it inside of me. “Please…pleeease now.” I cried softly, my voice coming in breaking, disjointed tones as his hands gripped my ass cheeks, forcing them apart to give him more access. 

“Please what?” he asked, his voice husky. 

“Please fuck me.” I answered. “Now! I can’t stand anymore, Brian.” I cried, burying my face in the pillow, miserably unsatisfied. I heard the flip of a cap and then his finger covered in cold lube was inside me. I heard the wrip of the condom wrapper.

“Say it again. Beg me for it.” came his gasping reply. 

“Please, please, fuck me. Fuck me.” I don’t know how many times I said it. Even as I felt him thrust hard inside me I kept saying it. I struggled to come to my knees, arching my back as his cock filled me. He pulled all the way out and then rammed back into me so hard, my teeth jarred.

“Keep saying it, or I’ll stop.” he moaned, grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking my head back.

“Fuck me. Harder. Harder!” I cried, scared to death he really would stop. Each time I said it, he would pound into me harder and faster. His right hand reached around, grasped my cock, and started to work it along with the rhythm of his hips. His teeth bit into my neck and little sounds kept coming from his throat. Moans and gasps, it was more than I could stand. I came all over his hand, all over the sheets. A loud cry sounded from him, as his weight pushed me completely down to the bed. He started to laugh, his mouth against my shoulder. The blindfold was removed and the soft lighting seemed blinding. I watched as he released me from the straps, my breathing slowly returning to normal. I hungrily took in his body as he released my limbs. 

“Go look at your ass.” he said, grinning. I marched into the bathroom to take a look. There were welts all over me. I saw his reflection in the mirror, leaning against the doorway, still smiling at me. He was so fucking sexy. I started to get hard again instantly. He saw it in the mirror and walked toward me, his tongue between his teeth. He pulled me into his arms, and gave me a kiss so hard he nearly bent me backwards. I had been longing for his lips the whole time he was fucking me. I sucked them, caressed them with my tongue, and bit them lightly. My breath started coming faster again and so did his. He pulled away and looked at me, one eyebrow raised. 

“You might make an excellent slave boy yet.”


End file.
